Ben 10 Omniverse 3
by Flora216
Summary: This is my idea for an Omniverse video game!
1. Wrong On Time

**Hey Ben 10 fans! Flora216 is back! **

**Sorry for no writing a long time, my school work and tests had piled over my head but the effort paid off all B's and A's!**

**So in my free time I came up with a video game idea for Ben 10 Omniverse! It's based on the Time War Arc, I hope enjoy my idea!**

* * *

><p>The game starts with Ben and Rook and Mr. Smoothy.<p>

"Ah, this is the life! It's our day off and nothing unusual occurs in anyway" said Ben in relaxation.

"It is refreshing but you should not be 'pushing your luck' just because we are off duty" said Rook.

"It's 'pressing your luck' and come on Rook, what could possibly happen to ruin this?" said Ben and than a purple portal suddenly opened and people ran away in fear. The one that came out of the portal was Eon.

"Ben Tennyson! Prepare to battle!" announced Eon and flashed out his sword and Ben and Rook jumped out of the table and landed on the ground as Eon sliced it in two.

"You were saying?" said Rook.

"Don't start" said Ben annoyed as he and Rook stood up and faced Eon.

"Alright Eon, you want a fight? You got one. It's Hero Time!" announced Ben and the screen zoomed in on Ben as he held the Omnitrix up and the screen turned black.

***Battle Mode starts; you can choose either Ben or Rook to fight***

Eon falls down in defeat and Ben reverts back to his human form.

"You were pretty off your game Eon, did those time travel jumps made you age older than you're already are?" remarked Ben and Eon growled.

"Very amusing Tennyson but I will have the last laugh!" Before Ben could react, Eon grabbed his Omnitrix arm and a mixture of purple and green light flashed.

"What are you-" panicked Ben.

"You're coming with me!" said Eon.

"Ben" yelled out Rook.

The light engulfed them and the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>

**Flora216 out! ;)**


	2. The Search and The Twist

The screen showed Rook unconscious. As the screen zooms out he slowly opens his eyes. Rook groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened? Are you alright Ben?" said Rook as he examined his surroundings and Ben was nowhere to be found.

"Ben?" no answer, the place Rook was now assumed to be some high-tech building. Rook tried to communicate through with his plumber's badge but it had no signal.

"Wherever Eon has sent us to, it has no connection with the outside world, making us as the earth expression 'sitting ducks'. If I want to find Ben and escape from here I need to know more about this place" said Rook and suddenly heard voices and hid inside a nearby cabinet and the voices revealed to be some scientists and guards walking by. Rook got out as soon as they were out of sight.

"And be on low profile while doing so" Rook began to walk away and Eon was lurking behind him.

"I was planning on bringing only Tennyson here but that Revonnagander got tagged along. No matter, just a small obstacle" Eon than smirked "As a matter of fact, he may be even useful, I just need to change a small part in _his _plan" Eon teleported away and the screen turned black.

***Game starts, in this mode you/Rook need to avoid been spotted by hiding in cabinets/vents or use the proto-tool grappling hook to hid in high places and while doing so gather information about the place you're in and if you get detected you need to knock the person down quickly. The goal is to gather 10 pages around the building and they can be found by navigation of the plumber badge***

Rook looked at the papers he collected.

"Hmm, so this place is called 'Mental Rehabilitation Center' or MRC for short, so that is why there are scientists and guards everywhere. This is where all the insane criminals go to and treated to a complete sanity recovery. I never heard of this place before, I will think things through after I find Ben" Rook's plumber badge started beeping suddenly, he quickly answered it.

"Hello? Ben is that you? Are you alright?"

"Hello? ***buzz*** Rook? ***buzz*** can you ***buzz*** hear me?" answered Ben but the communication was very bad.

"Ben, I hear you, where are you?"

"I'm ***buzz*** in the ***buzz*** hey! ***buzz*** let go of me!"

"Ben, what is happening?"

"***sounds of struggle*** they got me Rook ***buzz*** hurry! ***buzz*** I'm in the ***the line went dead***"

"Ben! Do you read me!? Ben!" no answer "This is very bad, maybe I can track the signal where he communicated" Rook pressed something on his badge and it showed a hologram map with a red dot.

"There! Good thing I found the building's map, I hope I am not too late!" Rook began to run and the screen turned black.

***The same mode; you/Rook need to get to the location of the red dot***

Rook got to the location where Ben's signal was transmitted. The place looked like the plumber headquarters, only the cells had powerful force fields and the prisoners were mentally insane as for example an alien was charging again and again against the force field acting as if it was not there and a little girl ripping the heads of dolls while giggling. Rook had a nervous expression on his face as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with the prisoners.

"Rook!" Rook turned to the voice and saw a familiar face in a white uniform inside a cell.

"Ben!" Rook came over to him "I am glad you are alright, what happened?"

"I have no idea! I was attacked and the next thing I knew, I was in this uniform and someone put a cuff on my Omnitrix and I was in this cell!" explained Ben.

"Do not worry; I will get you out"

"You'll need a keycard to open this cell, fierce force won't even budge it, believe me I tried"

"Where can I-" before Rook could finish a group of guards spotted him.

"Hey you! Get away from that cell!" yelled a guard and aimed his weapon and the screen turned black.

***Battle mode starts***

Rook saw a card sticking out of a guard's pocket, he picked it up.

"Is this the keycard you were talking about, Ben?"

"Yes! Just slide it in!" Ben pointed at the keycard slide next to his cell. Rook did so and the force field was disabled and Ben walked out.

"Good, now we can search for a way- ah!" Rook got kicked in the head and fell to the ground.

"Hahaha!" Rook heard a laugh and turned to see Ben was the one who's laughing much for his surprise.

"Sorry for disappointing ya face-paint, but I just used your Ben's plumber badge, it's so easy to fool people with technology" said Ben in a now Brooklyn accent showed the badge and threw it next to Rook.

"Thanks for getting me out of that crammed cell, stick around for the party, it's gonna to be a killer! Hahaha!" laughed Ben and he walked away as Rook lost conscious and the screen turned black.


	3. The Introduction part 1

"Wake up" Rook heard a voice as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up now, my friend" repeated the voice but Rook still struggled to open his eyes.

"Let me try" said a new voice "Hey! Wake up!" Rook felt a slap across his face and snapped his eyes open and stood up.

"Not the most pleasant way to wake a person"

"But it worked, right?"

Rook's vision cleared revealing Professor Paradox and Ben 10K.

"Professor Paradox? Ben 10K? What are you doing here? And where is here?" asked Rook highly confused.

"Easy there, buddy. You got quite a hit there" said Ben 10K and Rook rubbed his head.

"Hit?" Rook remembered "That's right! Ben! This place has done something to Ben; he is acting like one of those insane criminals!" yelled out Rook.

"He is not acting _like_ an insane criminal; he _is _an insane criminal in this dimension" said Paradox.

"Dimension?" asked Rook.

"Yes, Eon has been visiting different dimensions and bringing different Bens to this dimension" explained Paradox.

"Why this dimension in particular?" asked Rook.

"That's what we here to find out and I have a bad feeling about this that Eon brought all the Bens to this loony bin" said Ben 10K.

"We better find the control room to try to locate the Bens in this facility" said Rook.

"Indeed but we may be in a bunch" said Paradox.

"Why is that?" asked Rook and then an alert went off.

***Attention! Ben 10 has escaped! Seal all exits! Find him and the Revonnagander who helped him! I repeat Ben 10 has escaped!***

"Nevermind…" said Rook.

"The Ben you helped release is very popular in this place, so now a swarm of guards will be on high alert all over" said Paradox.

"Congrats partner! You messed up for the first time!" said Ben 10K jokingly.

"Humorous, I suggest we reach the control room before we are discovered" said Paradox.

"Right" said Rook and Ben10K together and as the three walked away, Eon got out of the shadows and smirked.

"You see? Now the Center will be after the Revonnagander instead of me, which means we can move freely while the place deals with them" said Eon.

"Whatever, I'm just glad to stretch my legs and put on something other than white" said Psycho Ben **(My nickname for him, his outfit is a green and black color scheme (think of Harley Quinn's outfit style in Arkham City). He wore a sleeveless turtleneck shirt, elbow sleeve protectors and wrist gloves, jeans with a utility belt for all gadget needs and knee-length combat boots and Psycho Ben now revealed to have dyed hair that one half is black and the other is green and wears goggles on his head).**

"I feel like a human being again" said Psycho Ben putting his arms behind his head.

"We better get going while we have the chance" said Eon as he walked away.

"Yeah, we need to prepare the party games" said Psycho Ben in a dark tone and walked away with Eon and the screen turned black.


	4. The Introduction part 2

***Game starts; in this you can pick to play as Rook, Ben 10K or Paradox. You can change your pick anytime in the game. You need to get to the control room by finding the elevator leading to it, navigated by the plumber's badge***

The three came down to the control room and were greeted to a familiar face.

"Magister Tennyson?" questioned Rook. Max has the same appearance as in the main timeline; the only difference was him wearing a lab coat. Max glared angrily at Rook.

"You!" Max pulled out a laser blaster and the crew in the control room did so as well, they aimed at Rook who lifted his arms in surrender. "You released my grandson! You have some nerve to show your face in front of me!"

"Relax Maxwell, Rook only released your Ben in thought of him being the Ben from his timeline" explained Paradox. Max gave his a suspicious confused look and signed the crew to lower their weapons.

"Go back to your stations" commanded Max and the crew dispersed "What do you mean the Ben from his timeline? Who are you people?"

"To make this story short, we're the good guys and we need to use the cameras in the control room to locate the bad guys" said Ben 10K.

"Be my guest, we have been trying to locate Ben from the moment he escaped and nothing came up yet" said Max and an alarm went off.

"Sir! We have located Ben 10! He's in the chemical lab!" a crew member alarmed.

"What!? Send the guards there immediately!" commanded Max.

"They can't enter! It's locked from the inside!" said another crew member.

"Then break it down! Who knows what he'll do with those dangerous chemicals in there!"

"May we be of help? I was responsible of letting him out and there so I should bring him in" said Rook.

"If you say so but you have to be cautious, knowing my grandson he already booby trapped the place, so once you find a way to enter, watch your step" exclaimed Max.

"Understood sir" said Rook.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him so fast you won't even know he escaped in the first place" said Ben 10K.

"Indeed, I will leave that to you two, I will try to locate Eon's whereabouts in the meantime, good luck my friends" Paradox opened a portal and disappeared and the screen turned black.

***Game starts; the goal to this is to capture Psycho Ben. You pick either Rook or Ben 10K to play. You need to find a way to get to the lab and once you're there search for Psycho Ben while trying to avoid his traps inside which are hidden nano bombs that are activated by pressure when you step on the tiles (that's what Max must have meant when he said 'watch your step' hehehe ;) )***

Rook and Ben 10K started to carefully approach a figure sitting on a stool.

"1…" counted Rook.

"2…" counted Ben 10K.

"3!" They pounced on the figure and tackled him down.

"You have the right to remain-" the figure turned out to be a dummy dressed like Psycho Ben, which surprised the two "-a dummy?"

The TV screen in the lab turned on revealing Psycho Ben!

"I see you found my twin, as you can see that I got the smarts while he's the dummy! Hahaha!" laughed Psycho Ben.

"It was a diversion!" said Ben 10K in anger.

"Where is Magister Tennyson?" demanded Rook.

"You mean grandpa? He can't really talk right now" he turned the screen showing Max and the crew stuck and gagged to the wall by spidermonkey's webs. "He's in a sticky situation, hahaha! I needed you out of my way to get the key from grandpa to unlock my Omnitrix" he showed them his Omnitrix; it was like the main timeline's only the wrist band is black.

"Why are you doing this? What are you planning?" demanded Ben 10K.

"It's not my planning but helmet man's"

"Eon" said Rook and Ben 10K together.

"I'm just making the plan way more fun! And I'm sure the other Bens agree"

"Where are they?" demanded Rook.

"Uh uh uh fellas, that'll ruin the surprise and besides I'd be more concerned about yourselves right now"

The dummy started beeping and before the two could react, it exploded! Knocking them out. Out of the shadows, Bad Ben and Mad Ben came out.

"Alright boys, take them to their special rooms" said Psycho Ben in a dark tone and the screen turned black.


	5. Welcome to the Madhouse!

Rook woke up in some sort of room. He got up and rubbed his head.

"I am really getting tired of this" groaned Rook.

"Aww, I hope you aren't too tired to play" A voice echoed through the room and Rook looked up to the TV screen with Psycho Ben in it, grinning deviously "Now that you're up, we can start the games"

"I will not participate in your crazy scheme, my top priority is to find all the good dimensional Bens that you and Eon have captured" said Rook in a serious tone.

"You don't say? What if I told you that the prize to this game is a Ben?" The room zoomed out revealing Rook standing on a platform in a huge room filled with purple crystals. At the end of the room, tied up in chains, a lavender patterned Ben woke up "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" he looked below him and snapped his eyes opened and gasped in shock" And why am I surrounded by Corrodium!?"

"Now do I have your attention?" smirked Psycho Ben smugly.

"What am I suppose to do?" agreed Rook in defeat.

"That's the spirit! You're now playing the classic game of don't-touch-the-floor! The goal is to jump on the platforms through the room and to get to that Ben without falling" said Psycho Ben in excitement **(Did I mention he also has mood swings? ;) )**

"I am guessing it will not be that easy?"

"Exacto-moondo! You really know your villains, detective! You have to get to that Ben before time runs out and he falls from the platform! Here's a taste!" The Ben's platform suddenly tipped a little, much for the Ben's panic.

"And it would be boring to just jump through the room, so I got you a playmate!" Benzarro suddenly appeared out of a hidden door, standing on four and grinning maniacally at Rook.

"Benzarro here is immune to the Corrodium, I'd be careful if I were you, one touch from those crystals and its game over for you and the Ben, permanently! Let the games begin!" Psycho Ben sighed out and a digital clock started to countdown from 3 minutes. Benzarro turned into Frankenstrike "Ben Smash!" he roared and the screen turned black.

***Game starts; you have two options: to save the Ben or defeat Benzarro before time runs out. In either one you have to avoid from being hit by Frankenstrike lightning blasts, get hit by them 3 times and it's game over but if you fall that's an instant game over ***

As the Ben was about to fall to his demise, Rook used his grappling hook and caught him in time. The room's door opened and the two escaped. Frankenstrike charged at them but the only thing he hit was the door as it closed, literally, the shape of Frankenstrike bended the door and cartoon stars flew around his head as he moaned in pain.

"Bravo! You won the first game! You're a lot tougher than I thought considering you're a fuzzball but still softer than the bad sportsmanship Benzarro there! Hahaha!" joked Psycho Ben as he appeared on the screen.

"Hilarious…" said the Ben dryly.

"Don't worry Doc, you're not left out, you can be partners! You're next game location is in your badge" Rook looked at his badge and he was surprised it was true.

"How did you-!?"

"Funny, not only am I crazy, I'm crazy smart too! I hacked into your badge while you were taking your nap. Oh! And a little heads up, the place in now run by the inmates of the MRC, so they might try to kill ya while you're wandering around. Good luck!" and he signed out.

Rook used his laser cutter to cut the Ben out of his chains; he got up and dusted himself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save back there, if it weren't for you, I would have become that zombie's best friend"

"You are welcome, what did your, um, not mentally well counterpart meant by 'Doc'?"

"Hard to believe but I'm a doctor. Dr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson at your service, but you can call me Doc" **(Doc Ben was inspired by a design of Pre-Benzarro made by CheshireP. The lavender Ben wore a short-sleeve lab coat with lavender highlights, underneath a dark shirt with lavender lines, wore white gloves and purple pants with lavender high lights, had lavender hair and eyes that were shielded by lab protection goggles and his lavender Omnitrix was on his elbow) **

"And I am Rook Blonko, but you can call me Rook" Rook and Doc Ben shook hands**.**

"So, do you know why I was dragged here in the first place?"

"I was hoping you would answer me that"

"Sorry, I remember I was fighting some weirdo in a costume and waking up as a play piece in some twisted game run by an insane me"

"And if I'm right, you're not the only Ben in danger by those 'games' "

"Wait, there are more of me?"

"Yes, and I think we will find another one at the next location"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Doc Ben and Rook began to run to the next location.

***You unlocked Doc Ben! You can play as him anytime in the game. Doc Ben has a special ability, if played he can heal himself when in human form but not when he's an alien so use it wisely.  
>Game starts; this time in the search for the location, you can kick bad guys butt along the way!*<strong>

Rook and Doc Ben arrived to the location and it was a mess hall swarming with bad guys.

"Hello face-paint! Rescuing the good doctor was too easy for ya, huh? Hope this will be more of a challenge!" announced Psycho Ben as he appeared on the TV screen "I know where you are, but the guys down there don't because you're now playing hide and seek and they're all it! You two have to hide well, 'cus if my boys even smell one of you here, they will signal Mad and it's lights out for the two Bens!" Rook and Doc Ben looked shocked from what they heard "That's right, I said two, you know the old saying, kill two birds with one stone! Hahaha!" laughed Psycho Ben and the screen shows inside the cafeteria Mad Ben ready with a blaster with Ben 23 and an orange patterned Ben, tied up in chains and the screen turned black.


End file.
